Let
\[f(x) = \frac{x^2 - 6x + 6}{2x - 4}\]and
\[g(x) = \frac{ax^2 + bx + c}{x - d}.\]You are given the following properties:

$\bullet$ The graphs of $f(x)$ and $g(x)$ have the same vertical asymptote.

$\bullet$ The oblique asymptotes of $f(x)$ and $g(x)$ are perpendicular, and they intersect on the $y$-axis.

$\bullet$ The graphs of $f(x)$ and $g(x)$ have two intersection points, one of which is on the line $x = -2.$

Find the point of intersection of the graphs of $f(x)$ and $g(x)$ that does not lie on the line $x = -2.$
Answer: The vertical asymptote of $f(x)$ is $x = 2.$  Hence, $d = 2.$

By long division,
\[f(x) = \frac{1}{2} x - 2 - \frac{2}{2x - 4}.\]Thus, the oblique asymptote of $f(x)$ is $y = \frac{1}{2} x - 2,$ which passes through $(0,-2).$  Therefore, the oblique asymptote of $g(x)$ is
\[y = -2x - 2.\]Therefore,
\[g(x) = -2x - 2 + \frac{k}{x - 2}\]for some constant $k.$

Finally,
\[f(-2) = \frac{(-2)^2 - 6(-2) + 6}{2(-6) - 4} = -\frac{11}{4},\]so
\[g(-2) = -2(-2) - 2 + \frac{k}{-2 - 2} = -\frac{11}{4}.\]Solving, we find $k = 19.$  Hence,
\[g(x) = -2x - 2 + \frac{19}{x - 2} = \frac{-2x^2 + 2x + 23}{x - 2}.\]We want to solve
\[\frac{x^2 - 6x + 6}{2x - 4} = \frac{-2x^2 + 2x + 23}{x - 2}.\]Then $x^2 - 6x + 6 = -4x^2 + 4x + 46,$ or $5x^2 - 10x - 40 = 0.$  This factors as $5(x + 2)(x - 4) = 0,$ so the other point of intersection occurs at $x = 4.$  Since
\[f(4) = \frac{4^2 - 6 \cdot 4 + 6}{2(4) - 4} = -\frac{1}{2},\]the other point of intersection is $\boxed{\left( 4, -\frac{1}{2} \right)}.$